


Important Friends

by cinip



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, i've had this idea for a while but never really wrote it down, the in person som.va interaction starts at chapter 4, there's kind of a 'scene' at the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinip/pseuds/cinip
Summary: Hana obtains footage of a battle where she isn't supposed to be, and this piques Sombra's interest.(This is my first ever fic so please leave comments and critiques, I want to know what was good, what was bad, and what could have been done better)





	1. Kids Don't Belong on the Battlefield

    Hana adjusted her video camera from inside her MEKA before yanking on her thrusters. This send her to the left, almost off the edge, avoiding shots from an omnic bastion. 

    “There we go,” she said as she put up her shielding matrix to protect herself. She looked over to the right as another omnic appeared on her MEKA screen. 

    “I got this one,” she said to her team as she angled her thrusters up and over so she could get onto the ledge where the omnic had appeared. She rammed the front of her MEKA into the omnic, sending it flying off the ledge down into oblivion. 

    “Hana! Get down from there!” yelled Jack from below. “Didn’t I tell you to stay back at base.” He was surrounded by omnics, but put his health pack up. Hana rolled her eyes. 

    “If I were back at base, I wouldn’t be able to do this!” Hana jumped the MEKA off the ledge and landed on a few of the omnics surrounding Jack, crushing them, she then put her shielding matrix up and allowed Jack to reload his gun.

    “Hana, battles are no places for children. Let the grown ups handle this,” gritted Jack as he fired three helix rockets into the chest of an omnic. 

    “Grown ups? Children? 19 is hardly a child, and you’re old enough to be my grandfather. With all due respect, Soldier 76, I’m more fit for battle,” said Hana, using his preferred moniker. “You’re forgetting that I’m professionally trained and part of the military. I’m fit for combat, my age should have no part in this.” Jack wiped some sweat off the top of his visor. 

    “And what if you get hurt, then what? What are we supposed to tell everyone? You’re an internet celebrity!” 

    Hana fired her dual weapons into the head of an omnic approaching. She then used her thrusters to bump three of them away from Jack.

    “Hana, please, you’re getting in the way,” said Jack in his scruffy voice. He peered into Hana’s MEKA. “Are you….recording this?” Hana felt her face blushing. 

    “Well, you know, I thought it’s important for the people to know what’s going on and since-”

    “This is exactly why we can’t have you out here. You weren’t there for the mission briefing. The people can’t know that this is going on. Not since we are finally getting somewhere with the peace talks. A few omnics go rogue, like this incident, and all the peace talks will fall apart. This was supposed to be a secret operation, I can’t just have you broadcasting it everywhere,” yelled Jack as he sprinted and rolled behind a broken wall, dodging a few bullets. Hana narrowed her eyes. 

    “And so what? We just lie to the people?” she scoffed.

    “Yes.”

    Hana looked at him, appalled before she mowed down an omnic with her bullets. 

    “Aren’t you for protecting the people of the world?” she asked, trying to reason with the old soldier. Jack sighed. 

    “Who would we be helping by showing them the footage? The omnics aren’t attacking any humans. They’re destroying a warehouse. Yes, it’s private property, but we will help cover the damage that is done,” explained Jack. Hana looked at him with a puzzled look on her face before boosting herself up onto the ledge again to get a better look of the floor plan. A few more omnics were coming in from the left side, while Torbjörn’s turret was taking out the ones on the right. 

    “Jack! Jack! Er, um, Soldier 76,” corrected Hana, looking over at the left side. “There’s omnics coming from behind you!” Jack spun around and saw the three omnics, and started firing his gun, only to be shot in the shoulder by an omnic who had just approached him from the direction he was originally facing.

    “No!” yelled Hana as she boosted down and landed on the three omnics, crushing them. She put her defense matrix up as she started clicking buttons inside her MEKA, panicking while trying to find the help button.

    “Angela! It’s Jack! He’s been shot pretty badly in the shoulder!” she cried into her microphone. There was no response. Hana looked back down at Jack, who was bleeding onto the floor, clutching his shoulder. She scooped him up with her MEKA arms and boosted herself out of the warehouse, and looked around for any way that Jack could have gotten here. She spotted a camoflaged car, and looked back at Jack. She didn’t know who else had used the car to show up, but Jack was bleeding pretty badly. She put him in the back of the car, and parked her MEKA on top of it. She then rummaged through the trunk and found some rope to strap her MEKA down to. She could just imagine Jack complaining about her wasting time if he wasn’t already.

    “Hold on Jack,” she said as she finished strapping her MEKA down. She then climbed into the drivers seat and floored it. After leaving the compound, Hana grabbed the GPS and fumbled with the keypad, trying to plug in the location of the base. One red light, two red lights, Hana winced as she realized she wasn’t paying attention to the traffic around her. She took a hard right turn and shivered as the car almost tipped over from the weight of the MEKA. Jack groaned, in pain. “You’re going to be just fine, we’re almost home.”


	2. Shut Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana tries to upload the footage but Jack won't let her

    “A speeding ticket, four red lights, a fender bender, and three illegal turns,” read off Jack as Angela was bandaging up his shoulder. “Torbjörn and Lena were stranded at the warehouse, left to fight omnics for another three hours, who then had to walk back to the base. Oh, and I was shot in the shoulder because you distracted me.” Hana hung her head.  
    “You were being surrounded from two sides! If I hadn’t told you-”  
    “Do not back talk me.”  
    Hana winced. She looked at his bandaged shoulder and shivered. She hadn’t been injured that badly before, and didn’t want to know what it felt like.  
    “Plus, you damaged the roof of the car by strapping the MEKA on top of it. Speaking of your MEKA, by wasting time strapping it down, you caused me to lose 2% more blood than I would have,” gritted Jack. “And now I’m out of combat for a few weeks, thanks to you meddling in our affairs. See what you did?” Hana peered at him, trying to conceal her look of disbelief. She had acted just fine. She killed many omnics, and saved him quite a few times from having to deal with more trouble. She looked away at the ground before simply walking out.  
    Hana made her way over to the garage where her MEKA was kept and grabbed the footage of the battle. She then slinked upstairs to the base’s attic where she had set up a small gaming area. It wasn’t much, literally. Just a computer and a keyboard, both placed on the floor, with a few cushions for her to lay herself down on. The ceiling in the attic was very low, so low that Hana had to slink over to her computer on her knees. She had to be quiet in the room, so the others wouldn’t know. She powered on the computer, and hooked up her video camera to it to download the footage.  
    “Blasted!” she heard Jack yell from below. “The camera is gone from the MEKA. Cut the power.” Hana looked up at the computer as the video had been uploaded to her drafts on her account. She stared at her reflection as her computer screen went black. Poor old, Jack. He only needed to cut the Internet. When will he learn.  
    Hana grabbed a pillow and a blanket she kept up there and curled up near the computer in the now dark room. She sighed. She could wait them out.


	3. Hana Online

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra hacks Hana's chatrooms and makes a private one for them to discuss things.

    Hana awoke to the whirring sound of the old computer. She jiggled the mouse and pressed her hand across the keyboard a few times as the monitor turned on. She groggily sat up and hit her head on the top of the attic. She winced and grabbed it with her hand, before noticing that she had a new unread message in one of her chatrooms. Perplexed, Hana clicked on it, only to find it unfamiliar. She clicked on the settings to find that it was only her and one other person in the room. She peered at the nametag: Sombra.

    “Heyy~” typed this “Sombra” into the chat. Hana blinked twice. She waited a few seconds, before another Sombra messaged appeared. “Aren’t you going to thank me for getting your computer started again”

    Hana jolted and hit her head on the roof of the attic, again. She looked down at the keyboard.

    “Thanks?” she typed into it, immediately suspicious. “Who are you.”

    “I’m Sombra,” typed Sombra. Hana rolled her eyes. 

    “So, Sombra, what do you want?” typed Hana. She watched as the words “Sombra is typing” appeared at the bottom of the screen.

    “I should be asking you that. We both want the same thing”

    Hana looked at Sombra’s message, puzzled.

    “The footage” typed back Sombra. “We both want the footage exposed.”

    “Oh,” typed Hana. “Wait this is perfect. You can post it for me, and I won’t get in trouble with my squad for leaking it. Where can I send it to you?” She waited until Sombra’s text bubble reappeared. 

    “It’s too easy to trace if you send it over the Internet. Meet me at the café near your base in an hour. We’ll do the transaction there” typed Sombra. “And if you need anything, feel free to message me using this chat. ~Sombra offline~” Sombra’s name disappeared from the chat. Hana looked around the attic and dusted a cobweb off the ceiling. She didn’t trust this Sombra, but it was her only chance to get her video out. Jack was most likely monitoring all of her internet account activity. 

    Hana pushed one of the floorboards loose and jumped down. She fixed the board back and smelled the air. Someone had cooked pancakes for breakfast. Or was it lunch?

    “Hana! Oh look! The gang’s all here!” exclaimed Lena, putting a misshapen pancake onto Hana’s plate. Hana poked it with a fork.

    “Are there….Onions in this?” asked Hana, trying to avoid the stare that Jack was giving her. 

    “You weren’t in your quarters last night,” he huffed as he looked over the newspaper. “At least you didn’t spill the video, otherwise we’d be hearing about it in the paper.” Hana hung her head. 

    “Aw, don’t worry about it, luv, Torb and I didn’t have to walk too far now, did we,” said Lena in a cheery voice. Torbjörn drank a sip of coffee. 

    “Only took us an hour to get home,” he grumbled. Hana winced.

    “I’m so sorry-”

    “You saved Jack!” exclaimed Lena. “I’d rather walk for an hour with him (she pointed at Torbjörn) than have left Jack there.” Jack crouched down behind his newspaper. Hana smiled. At least someone appreciated her here.


	4. Coffee Shop AU?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra and Hana meet at the café to discuss details.

    Hana walked nervously into the café. She ordered a hot chocolate and waited in line for her name to be called. She looked around the shop. It wasn’t too busy, and no one she knew was there. Was it the right shop? How did Sombra know where she would be? What if it was all a prank and Sombra wasn’t coming. 

    “Hana” called out the barista. Hana walked over to get her drink, but a woman reached out and grabbed it. Hana looked up and met the woman in her eyes. She had warm brown skin, and a side cut with purple tips. Hana put on a cheery smile and grabbed at the drink, but the woman held it higher than she could reach.

    “You’re a tad shorter than I pictured,” the woman joked, handing Hana the cup. Hana blushed and looked away from the woman. Oh wait.

    “You’re Sombra!” gasped Hana, tilting her head. Sombra held a fake grin.

    “Tsk tsk, not so loud, we’re in public,” she said, guiding Hana over towards a table. “So I heard you have footage of you fighting the omnics, and your team won’t let you share them.” Hana took a sip of her hot chocolate.

    “Yes, that’s correct,” she said, nervously. She could feel Sombra’s eyes looking longingy into hers. Sombra chuckled.

    “Relax, you don’t have to be so tense and formal with me. We’re all friends here,” said Sombra, resting her hand on Hana’s hand. Hana, startled, winced and pulled it away, but she wished she hadn’t. She rested her hand back on the table, secretly hoping that Sombra might again decide to rest her hand on hers again. Uhg, what was she thinking! This was business!

    “Alright, here,” said Hana, handing Sombra over a paper bag with the video camera in it. Sombra scrolled through the video camera and made a face.

    “This is just a camera full off….suggestive photos,” smirked Sombra, giving Hana a wink. Hana felt her face going red as she grabbed at the camera.

    “Oh no!” she said, trying to get the camera back. Sombra laughed again.

    “I’m just messing with you, it’s just the omnic video,” she said, which made Hana relax. “But your behavior suggests that you  _ do _ have a camera roll full of photos-”

    “No I don’t,” stammered Hana, quickly. Sombra winked at her again and Hana felt herself growing even more embarrassed. 

    “Alright, back to business,” said Sombra, taking a sip of Hana’s hot chocolate. “I’m not going to publish these immediately. I’m going to sell them. Except, since you helped me, I’ll give you a fair share of the profits.” Hana gasped. 

    “And what counts as a fair share?” she asked quickly. Sombra ran her fingers through her hair. 

    “Fifty fifty,” she said, twirling a purple lock around her finger. “It’s important to get on the good sides of my new friends.” Hana bit her lip.

    “Or I could just sell it myself-”

    “To whom? You don’t have as many….connections as I have,” said Sombra, dropping the lock of hair. “You need me to make the transactions, and I need you to get the footage. We’re a great pair, what do you say?” Hana tapped her thumbs together. She sighed. 

    “Alright. But at least edit out a lot of the voice lines. I don’t want to be too involved in the video, and some of the lines are a little awkward,” said Hana, realizing that she was trying to make a good impression on Sombra. Sombra nodded.

    “If you need anything, feel free to send me a message. I always love talking to my new friends. Sombra, out.” And with that, Sombra disappeared. 


	5. Still Too Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack won't let Hana practice her aim with her pistol so Sombra decides to teach her

    “What do you mean I can’t train here?” scoffed Hana as she twirled her pistol around her finger. “It’s just shooting at a target.” Jack stopped shooting and sighed. 

    “Hana, you’re still very young. You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into. Soon enough, you won’t be fighting because you want to, you will be fighting because you’re one of the people that can and it’s your duty to,” explained Jack. Hana put her hands on her hips. 

    “That’s your reason for not letting me practice? That I’ll learn how to fight?”

    “Hana, we just want to protect you. You’re young and impressionable,” sighed Jack. Hana turned her back to him. “This isn’t a game.”

    “Are you sure  _ life _ isn’t a game, Soldier 76?” joked Hana as she left him standing there at the shooting range. She pushed the floorboard up and hoisted herself into the attic. She opened the chat room with Sombra.

    “The old cranky soldier thinks I’m too young to fight and won’t let me practice aiming with my pistol. Doesn’t he realize that if my MEKA gets destroyed, I’ll only be left with my pistol?” she typed into the chat. Hana waited a few minutes to see if Sombra would type back, but then gave up and looked at the ceiling. She could hear Torbjörn working on his turret downstairs, and Angela patching up Lena’s stubbed toe. She glanced over at the computer, to see that Sombra was typing.    

    “I can show you. Same spot?” typed Sombra. Hana smiled. She had just expected to vent, but this was better.

    “Sure.”

    “See you then. ~Sombra Offline~”

    Hana peeked over to the shooting range where Jack was still destroying the same target. Good, he was preoccupied. She stealthily left the base and made her way over to the café, and spotted Sombra waiting on the outside. 

    “Grab my arm,” said Sombra, offering her arm to Hana. Hana blushed, and grabbed onto it softly. 

    “Tighter,” said Sombra, looking Hana in the eyes. Hana reluctantly agreed, and soon the two of them warped to an alternate location.

    “How did, what just-”

    “We translocated,” explained Sombra, holding a small device in her hand. “I have a few of them set up. Now, let’s get to practicing.” She reached into the side of her outfit and pulled out a gun. She set it down on the table and watched as Hana pulled her own gun out. 

    “Mhm, looks like you use energy,” said Sombra, moving her finger along the gun. “Me, I like to use real bullets.”

    “Why?” asked Hana, entranced by Sombra’s hand motions. Sombra laughed. 

    “I like to leave a souvenir when I hit,” she said, giving Hana side eyes. Hana shivered.

    “So, show me what you can do,” said Sombra, handing the gun back to Hana. Hana gripped it tightly and pointed it straight at the target, holding it in two hands. She took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out. She felt herself looking at the target intently. She couldn’t disappoint Sombra. She fired her pistol and missed the target completely. She looked over at Sombra, who was staring her dead on. Hana then nervously looked away back at the target, shaking a little bit. 

    “Here,” said Sombra softly, resting her head on Hana’s shoulder from behind. She grabbed both of Hana’s arms. “Position the gun just like this.” Hana realized she was holding her breath, and let Sombra reposition her arms where they were supposed to go.

    “Good,” said Sombra, letting go of Hana’s arms. She took a step back, and watched as Hana fired at the target. She hit one of the outside rims. Sombra tsked her tongue.

    “You’re shaking,” she said, pushing Hana’s hands up a little more. “You need to hold the gun firmly because otherwise the kickback will make you miss your target.” Hana grasped the gun firmly and fired again, still missing the center of the target, but hitting it at least. Hana smiled. 

    “I’m getting better,” she said, looking at an approving Sombra. 

    “You sure are,” said Sombra.

    “Why are you helping me?” asked Hana. Sombra smiled. 

    “I thought it’d be nice to help my new friend. After all, we’re partners now, aren’t we?” she said, holding her own gun out and firing a few rounds straight into the center of the target. Hana’s jaw dropped. She peered closely at the target.

    “You missed one,” she said jokingly pointing to the one bullett that missed the center of the target. 

    “Well, I guess I’m not perfect. But I’m the closest thing to it,” smirked Sombra. 

    “Yeah,” said Hana under her breath. Sombra spun around and Hana felt her face blushing again.

    “My, my, you sure do blush a lot,” said Sombra, lifting Hana’s chin up with two of her fingers. Hana gulped. This was the closest they had been face to face. She trembled as Sombra brushed a lock of hair out of Hana’s eyes and twirled it around her finger before letting it drop.

    “You can’t aim if you can’t see,” joked Sombra. “Now, let’s get back to practice.”


	6. Back to the Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana goes back to the base where she overhears the rest talking

    “We need to encrypt all of our important files,” said Jack, sipping his coffee. Angela and Lena were sitting across from him. Hana peered through the door crack, since she knew she would never be included in this discussion. 

    “Why?” asked Angela, who appeared to have her feet up on the table. Hana pursed her lips; she was never allowed to do that. 

    “Remember all the hackings that have been going on? Well they finally figured out who was behind some of them, or at least this last one. The hacker left behind a skull and the name ‘Sombra’,” said Jack, showing Lena and Angela a picture. Hana looked and saw a purple skull. Of course! Sombra hacked her chat rooms! She rubbed the side of her neck slightly as she felt the door slowly cave in. She stood up hastily as the door opened, and looked at everyone having a casual meeting.

    “We’ve been looking all over for you!” said Angela, taking her feet off the table. Hana shrugged. She probably looked for five minutes before deducing that she was gone. Jack set his coffee down.

    “Is that a hickey on your neck? Young lady, explain yourself!” he ordered as Hana’s eyes widened in shock.

    “It-it-it’s a bruise,” she said quickly, covering it up with her hand. Jack crossed his arms on the table.

    “And where have you been all day?” he inquired. She felt herself sweating. Sombra was apparently some unwanted hacker, there’s no way Hana could tell them that she was who she spent the day with. 

    “That’s none of your business! I’m a grown woman and I can go where I want,” she said defiantly, putting her hands on her hips.

    “It’s true, Jack, leave her alone,” said Lena, getting up and walking over to Hana. “Come on, luv, let’s get you to bed. Jack’s always cranky with the newbies. I remember when I first met him, he wasn’t quite as old, but he was still like this.” Hana smiled a little bit. At least Lena would sympathize with her. 


	7. The First Transaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra gives Hana the money she made

    Hana waited anxiously in the café, hoping that Sombra would show up. She hadn’t left a message in the chat room because she was pretty sure Jack was monitoring her transmissions, and she wanted to be completely safe. While she was waiting, Hana snapped a picture of herself with her hot chocolate for her fans. She hadn’t played Starcraft in a while, but she was taking a break to train with some of the other members of Overwatch. Well, she would have been, if she were sent to a different base. 

    Hana felt her phone vibrating and looked down. She saw she had a message; someone had responded to her snap. Hana looked at the message, puzzled. She had her settings set up that fans couldn’t respond to her messages. She opened it, and smiled. It was Sombra, holding up a peace sign in the café. Hana spun around only to see Sombra in an inconspicuous fedora and sunglasses. 

    “You’re not fooling me, I know you’re there,” said Hana, pulling up a seat across from her. Sombra took the fedora off, but kept the sunglasses on. 

    “So, friend, I have your payment,” she said, handing Hana over a large sum of money. Hana looked at her and gasped. 

    “What am I going to do with all of this?” she asked Sombra. “This is way too much to deposit into my bank account without seeming suspicious.” 

    “Welllll,” said Sombra, leaning forwards. “You could always spend it.” Hana felt herself growing a small smile.

    “Spend it?” she asked innocently. “On what?” Sombra winked at her, once again. Hana felt herself blushing again, but didn’t hide it. 

    “I don’t know, let’s go shopping,” she said as she grabbed Hana’s arm. 

    “I am never going to get used to translocating,” said Hana as she felt herself leaning into Sombra. Sombra let go of Hana’s arm and pointed in the direction of one of the stores. Hana felt a slight uneasiness. 

    “Wait, Sombra, there’s something we need to talk about,” said Hana. Sombra turned around, her hair swaying side to side. 

    “Oh?” she said, leading the younger girl over towards the wall of one of the stores so they could have some privacy.

    “You’re some sort of professional hacker, right? Who do you work for?” demanded Hana. Sombra’s lips curled into a smile. 

    “I work for myself, and for my friends. And my friends just so happen to be very important people. Think of me as sort of a double agent that won’t betray you,” she said, touching the tip of Hana’s nose with her finger. “Boop.” Hana shivered. She had to admit, she was slightly intimidated by Sombra still. 

    “And I’m one of these important friends?” asked Hana, looking Sombra directly in the eyes. Sombra bit her lip. 

“You could say that,” she said, tracing some of the ridges on her gloves. “I see a lot of potential in you. You’re just being held back by the rest of the team who think you’re too young.” Hana nodded her head.

    “Yeah, I would agree,” she said, placing her bent arm at eye level and using it to lean on the wall. 

    “Shall we shop?” asked Sombra, grabbing one of Hana’s hands softly. 

    “Let’s go.”


	8. A Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana sneaks onto another rogue omnic fighting mission, but this time she hangs around Lena instead of Jack

    Hana fired her main weapons and blaster the omnic apart. She watched as Lena zipped over. She cocked her head to the side, and then shrugged. 

    “Well, I suppose we could use the backup,” said Lena cheerfully as she shot the head off an omnic bot. She looked at it, puzzled. “So many of these omnics have gone rogue. It’s as if they’ve been reprogrammed.” Hana bit her lip and scanned the area. Why would the omnics attack an abandoned farming village? She adjusted the camera inside her MEKA. 

    “Do you think they were….hacked?” asked Hana. Lena shook her head.

    “No, these omnics were completely reprogrammed. They’re older models from the war, not like many of the ones we’re trying to have peace talks with today. Very peculiar,” said Lena as she zipped over and unloaded another round into an omnic. Hana saw a message appear on the corner of her MEKA screen. How odd, messages weren’t supposed to appear. She looked and saw that there were only three more omnics to be taken care of. Hana sighed and clicked on a few of the buttons to open the message. 

    “Oooooh!” oohed Lena zipping up behind Hana. “She’s hot. Who is she? Your girlfriend?” Hana tried to close the picture Sombra sent her but couldn’t find the exact buttons. She blushed as Lena oohed some more over the picture.

    “A tongue piercing? Hana….” 

    Hana ignored Lena as she flusteredly exited out of the picture right after quickly saving it. Lena blew a strand of hair out of her face. 

    “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me,” she said, giving Hana a wink before she shut down another omnic. Hana waited for Lena to leave her range before she opened up Sombra’s picture again. She looked it over, at Sombra’s winking face and stuck out tongue. She studied the picture, until Lena gave her an awkward look. She quickly closed the picture again, but Lena had already seen. She gave Hana finger guns as Hana embarrassingly slunk into her MEKA.  


	9. The Omnics Were Reprogrammed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra and Hana clear some things up about the footage (and also flirt a little in the café again)

    Sombra sat silently across the café table from Hana, watching the footage Hana provided for her. She set the camera down and tapped her fingers on the table. 

    “Did you think I hacked the omnics?” she asked, moving her eyes up until they met Hana’s. Hana bit her lip nervously. 

    “Well, I did recently learn that you’ve been hacking a lot of documents, and you are oddly interested in the videos I give you,” started Hana before her voice trailed off. Sombra leaned back in her chair and looked away.

    “It’s probably best I let you onto a little bit of the truth. Those omnics aren’t regular omnics. They’ve been reprogrammed by someone anti omnic to go and cause trouble, so that people will have a reason to not trust the omnics. However, I’ve been anylyzing the movements of the omnics in the video to figure out which people could have been behind this. There is another group who I sold the video who is going to do the same thing,” explained Sombra.

    “Is this true?” asked Hana. Sombra sighed. 

    “When you simplify things and remove names, a little bit of the truth gets lost,” she said offhandedly. “It’s as true as it needs to be for our purposes.”

    “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s your real name?” said Hana, curiously tilting her head at Sombra. Sombra’s smile faded. 

    “Sombra,” she said. “It doesn’t have to be my given name to be my real name.” She looked out the window. Hana tried to catch her eyes but Sombra’s eyes were closed. 

    “Sometimes bad things happen in the past that you can’t forget. So you create a new identity for yourself, and move on.”

    Hana awkwardly shifted in her chair. She didn’t mean to make Sombra nostalgic. Sombra looked back at her. 

    “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make things awkward,” said Hana, offering Sombra a cheesy smile. Sombra smirked back. 

    “Alright, no worries,  _ conejita _ ,” she said as she tapped the tip of Hana’s nose. Hana blushed and grabbed Sombra’s hand before touching Sombra’s nose with her other hand.

    “Boop,” she said. Sombra smiled, and for the first time, Hana thought she saw her blush. 


	10. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

    “Hana! Why aren’t you at the base when we need you! You’ve missed two training sessions!” exclaimed Jack. Hana rolled her eyes. 

    “It’s not as if you’d let me train anyways,” she pouted. Jack narrowed his eyes. 

    “That’s it, young lady, you’re not allowed to leave the base unless you get the okay from one of your senior officers,” he declared. Hana’s jaw dropped open. 

    “You can’t control me! I haven’t done anything wrong!” she said, shocked that Jack was treating her like a child. “Just because I’m younger than you doesn’t mean I don’t have rights.” Jack rested his hand on his forehead and muttered something under his breath.

    “Look, Hana, how about you take some time off? We’re preoccupied with these omnic attacks right now, and we don’t feel safe letting you-”

    “Soldier 76, I am a capable fighter and you know it!” she said, putting her hands on her hips. “Stop babying me!” And with that, Hana grabbed a bag full of a few of her things and headed back to the MEKA parked in the garage. She boosted herself down the road, not having a specific destination in mind. How come Jack wouldn’t let her train? She’s a fully capable fighter. If only she was a bit older, or at least looked older, then Jack probably wouldn’t have a problem. 

    After a while, Hana decided to park her MEKA. She looked around and saw herself nearing the abandoned farming village. She sighed and opened the front of her MEKA and slunk down in her seat. Suddenly, she spotted a shadowed figure next to one of the omnics. Perplexed, Hana shined a light over, only to find Sombra with some device hooked up to the omnic.

    “Oh hey~,” said Sombra, waving over at Hana. Hana looked at her, confused. 

    “What are you doing?” she called out. Sombra closed the device and stuck it in her bag. 

    “Getting the omnic’s program so I can decode it,” she shrugged. She looked at Hana, sprawled out in her MEKA. “What are you doing out here?” Hana folded her legs nicely.

    “Oh, I had a little conflict with one of my squad members, so I decided to leave for a bit to take a breather,” she said, looking back at Sombra. Sombra leaned on Hana’s MEKA. 

    “This is a nice piece of equipment,” said Sombra, tracing her hand along the MEKA. Hana watched as Sombra tapped her fingers on it. “Mind if I climb inside?”

    “S-sure,” stammered Hana, shifting over a little to make room for Sombra. Sombra climbed in, but there was barely enough room for both of them.

    “They sure make these things cramped,” joked Sombra, nudging Hana with her elbow. Hana could feel her forehead sweating because she was so nervous. 

    “Yeah, they’re only meant for one person,” she said slowly as she felt Sombra staring at her intently. Hana looked around the MEKA, searching for the button she wanted. “There’s a button for light somewhere here.” Suddenly, the image she saved of Sombra popped up on the screen that Hana had pushed forwards. Hana covered her mouth with her hand and waited for Sombra’s reaction. Sombra smirked.

    “It’s alright, I already knew from the video you gave me. You forget that I can see what’s on your screen,” joked Sombra. Hana gasped. “Don’t worry, Hana, I cut that part out.” Hana sighed with relief. There was a moment of silence before Hana spoke up.

    “Hey,” she said softly, turning towards Sombra. “I’m glad we met.” Sombra fake yawned and stretched her arm up, resting one of them around Hana’s shoulders. Hana tensed up, but then quickly relaxed. 

    “Me too,” said Sombra, turning herself to face Hana head on. Hana looked at her, illuminated by the moonlight and the soft glow of the MEKA. Everything was at peace here. She felt herself leaning forwards to get closer to Sombra, but lost her balance and ended up giving her a soft peck on the cheek. She felt herself getting flustered again, but Sombra put a finger on Hana's mouth and made eye contact with her before going for a full out kiss. Hana grabbed the back of Sombra's head and leaned forwards, causing Sombra to bend backwards a little bit. Sombra broke out of the kiss to give Hana a wink, before biting Hana's lower lip softly. Hana traced her hand along Sombra's hairline, before moving into an open mouthed kiss. Her tongue met the piercing in Sombra's tongue and Hana retracted hers, startled. She then gave Sombra a kiss on her neck, and slowly started moving downwards towards her collar bone. 

    Sombra rested her hands on Hana's shoulders and slowly moved them downwards, feeling Hana's curves. She paused, for a moment, and pointed to Hana's shirt. 

    "Are you wearing that lingerie you bought a few days ago?" she asked, pulling Hana in closer. Hana felt her face going redder than ever before. 

    "H-how did-"

    "Conejita, no one goes into a fancy store like that to buy a shirt that costs a few dollars. And certainly, no one stays in the dressing room for that long just for a shirt," smirked Sombra. Hana felt herself tensing, then relaxing. "So, did you bring the bunny ears and tail too?"

     "SOMBRA!" yelled Hana playfully as she pushed the other woman away. She reached down and gracefully took her shirt off. 

    "Wait, you didn't know I was coming. What were you planning to do in your linger-" Sombra couldn't finish because Hana had climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately. Sombra wriggled out of her shirt and tossed it out of the MEKA. 

    "Wow, you certainly have a lot of piercings," gasped Hana as she moved her hands along. Sombra narrowed her eyes seductively and licked Hana's lips with her tongue piercing. Hana felt herself trying to hide a smile as she looked back into Sombra's eyes. She slowly shifted downwards.


End file.
